


The Temporal Gourmet

by copperbadge



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Images, Recipes, cannibalism jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Produced by the Ladies and Gentlemen of the Companion Auxiliary Board, Price 3 Credits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temporal Gourmet

Click to enlarge.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/copperbadge/pic/0083k74e) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/copperbadge/pic/0083prp7)

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago my mother sent me my gran's recipe for Canadian Butter Tarts. I was expecting a scan of a handwritten or typed index card, but instead she sent me a scan of a page from an Eastern Star cookbook to which my gran had contributed in 1956. 
> 
> These little cookbooks are ubiquitous in Eastern Star and certain religious groups: assembled from recipes contributed by their members, laboriously typeset and bound with plastic comb-binding, they were often sold as fundraisers by the Women's Church Board or similar organisations. Sometimes the recipes are _terrifying_ \-- there are usually a lot of Jello Salads and Casseroles. 
> 
> I think the Doctor probably has a whole collection of them in the library.


End file.
